Hurricanes and Puppy Love Mature Chapters
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: These are all of the mature versions of some of the chapters from Hurricanes and Puppy Love. Ikki/OC
1. Mature Version of Chap 21

"We should have sex."

Kido nearly choked on the water he was drinking, half of it came spilling out of his mouth anyway, and Ikki laughed at the display as if she had nothing to do with it. He took a moment to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, and gave her a startled look.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm imagining things, because I could swear you just said you wanted to have sex."

"You're not imagining anything." She replied with a grin at seeing his reaction. "I think I'm ready."

And because it was Ikki, she had no qualms with just coming out and saying what she thought and wanted. He internally sighed, well at least he wouldn't have to guess with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything you regret."

"Of course I'm sure, I was talking to my dad about it-" Kido went pale at this and had the sudden image of a _very_ angry Tenzin paying him a visit, running through his head. Ikki laughed at the look of terror on his face. "I am totally joking! But seriously Kido, the way you keep hesitating, some would think you didn't want to be with me."

"No I do want to, I definitely do. I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"Me too," She looked down shyly, fiddling with the ends of her hair. It had grown out to reach her shoulders now. "But I also know that I want to do this, and I know that I cant let the fear stop me."

"I'm just afraid I'll do something wrong." Her face softened at his concerns, and she grabbed one of his hands, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"As long as it's us together, everything will be alright. We're both new at this, there are bound to be mistakes, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather make those mistakes with."

They smiled at each other as he brought his other hand up to rest on the back of her neck, drawing her in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, and he took the moment to savor her lips against his. She broke off after a moment to grin slyly at him.

"So Kido, the age-old question, my place or yours?"

* * *

He had the entire walk to his apartment to contemplate what they were about to do, he felt the nerves taking over, and could swear his palms were sweating, but Ikki had yet to relinquish her hold over his hand. She chatted nervously beside him, and he was only half paying attention to her ramblings.

Finally they reached their destination, and the climb up the stairs seemed longer than usual. Especially when his breathing was coming out quicker. After he led them into the apartment, he stood there nervously, watching Ikki inspect the room as if she had never been there before.

"So…do you want something to drink? I have juice if you're interested."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Oh okay…um well I guess we could-" She walked over to capture his lips with hers, effectively silencing him. He took to the distraction gratefully, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her in closer.

Her arms wound around his shoulders, clutching at his back. Her mouth opened up to him, and he tentatively deepened the kiss. They had kissed like this before, this was familiar ground, Kido took his time, allowing them to sink more comfortably into their emotions.

He had always loved kissing her, the feel of lips, tongue, and soft breath against his face had him sinking into her. It always amazed him that such a simple act could melt him into a puddle of goo.

Ikki slowed the kiss, softly pecking at the corner of his mouth before pulling back and smiling at him, her eyes shone and glittered, Kido decided her eyes were his favorite color in the world. Her hands drew across his face, tracing his features, and he closed his eyes at the comforting gesture. As nervous as he was, he couldn't help but feel the thread of anticipation, because it was _her_.

She stood on her toes to kiss each of his closed eye lids, continuing a trail of kisses down his cheek, across his chin, to rest her lips beneath his ear. They stood like that for a moment, simply savoring the embrace.

He tilted his head to rest against her forehead, allowing the scent of her hair to overtake his senses. Her arms tightened around him for a moment before drawing back to meet his eyes with her own. He could see his own emotions mirrored in her gaze.

"Are you ready?" Her soft voice broke the silence, and nearly startled him. He nodded and allowed her to tug him in the direction to the bedroom.

She motioned for him to have a seat on the bed while she turned to close the door behind them. There was no one else in the apartment, so he suspected she did this as a distraction, to gather her thoughts.

When she finally turned to face him, she stood taller with more confidence. This was the Ikki he was used to seeing, until she reached for the tie of her robes and undid them, allowing the outer robe to fall to the floor.

His mouth went dry and he lost the ability to think clearly, something she took great pleasure in, if her grin was anything to go by. She continued removing her clothing slowly, making sure his eyes remained fixed on her at all times. Finally she was left in only her undergarments.

He thought he should move or talk or do anything but sit there and stare, but he couldn't get his body to do what he wanted, and besides watching Ikki stalk closer to him was a much better use of energy.

She brought her knees up to the bed, straddling his lap. Her fingers threaded through his hair, tilting his head back, and lowering her mouth to stroke along his lips.

He was unsure where to place his hands with all of the bare skin, Ikki grinned against his mouth and grabbed his hands to position them on her waist. The heat of her skin had his breath coming in quicker. He was going to lose his mind before this night was out.

Her tongue slipped out to lick across the seam of his lips, causing a gasp to be released. A shock of heat streaked down his spine and pooled in his belly, he felt his body begin to respond to her actions, and became embarrassed by her proximity and the evidence of his arousal.

He began to shift back, hoping to ease himself away before she became aware of his reaction, but before he could get very far she pushed against his shoulders, causing him to lay against the bed. She sat herself fully at the base of his belly, and hiss breath hissed out at the sensation of her weight on him.

"Well Kido, are you gonna make me do all the work?" She grinned as she lowered her head to nip at his collar bone. Her challenging gaze had his stubborn side coming out. He grinned in return, grabbing her hips and rolling her under him, laughing at her shriek of surprise.

Her giggles floated through the room, and he took a moment to appraise her. With her hair splayed out and her body nearly bared before him, he marveled at his luck to have Ikki, here with him, in his bed.

"What?" She questioned his contemplative stare. He shrugged in response.

"You're just beautiful." She blushed at his compliment, and he leaned down to nuzzle against her cheek. Kido kissed her forehead, and brought a hand up to stoke against her temple. "It's true, sometimes I can't even believe how lucky I am."

He kissed her once more before lifting himself up, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Ikki laughed as the garment got stuck on his head, after a few minutes of fumbling, she assisted him in tugging the fabric free. He flung the fabric to the side in irritation, she giggled and kissed him on the nose, easing his ire.

He slipped out of his bottoms, managing to avoid another clothing spectacle. She leaned back against her elbows watching him, chewing on her lower lip. He grinned at the heat in her gaze. He started to move toward her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I'm no expert, but I think it might work better if you remove all of your clothes." She said indicating his undergarments. His face fired up in a furious blush.

"I can't take them off while you're watching!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his bashfulness.

"I'm gonna be doing a lot more than just watching here pretty soon, so man up and get rid of 'em!" She gave a stern look and folded her arms over her chest. He was amazed how she could look so scary and so sexy at the same time.

He mumbled a "Yes ma'am" and moved to fiddle with the edge of the cloth. He glanced over to see her watching him expectantly, and he blew out a breath. Figuring it would be best to just get it over with, he dropped his underclothes, and stepped out as quickly as he could, his foot getting caught on the offending material, so he was forced to do a hop dance to free his leg.

He didn't feel very seductive after that display of acrobatics, and almost wished for Skoochys abilities so he could open up the earth and escape. But all he could do was stand there with his face buried in his hands, hoping that Ikki wasn't dying from laughter.

When he didn't hear any sounds coming from her, Kido lifted his head to glance over at the bed. Although she did look amused, and she had one eyebrow raised at his showcase, Ikki simply shook her head and crooked a finger at him, motioning him over to the bed. Well he certainly wasn't going to deny her is she wasn't kicking him out of the room.

Easing himself over her body, she leaned back to rest against the pillows, accepting the kiss he offered her. It was simple and passionate, a catalyst to get back into the previous mood. He could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, as she deepened the kiss. It soon turned into a battle of lips and tongue, She tugged at his earlobe between her teeth and he sucked at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

Her breathing turned into a series of gasps and hisses, threading her fingers through his hand and leading him to the clasp of her breast bindings. He broke off to search her eyes. Nodding in affirmation, she assisted him with the initial unwrapping, allowing him to continue when she was sure he could manage on his own. All the while she studied his face, and delighted in the joy that lit up his features when she was bare before him.

Well now he could certainly relate to the male fascination with the female anatomy. He brought a trembling thumb up to brush against her nipple, and delighted in the soft moan she let out in response. Encouraged by the noise, he lowered his head to place a series of kisses around each breast, leading a trail down her sternum and right below her ribcage, on the soft skin of her belly. All the while he toyed with the edge of her last remaining piece of clothing. While she was distracted he tugged them down her legs, unable to look away from the newly revealed skin.

He glanced up to see her hesitant face, and flushed cheeks. Kido kissed her in reassurance, cupping her face in his palms. She smiled gratefully against his lips, and tilted her head to encourage the kiss along. Her hands trailed up and down his back, stoking the fire burning in his belly.

She spread her knees apart, cradling his body against her hips and he took this as the go-ahead. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gave her one final kiss before pushing forward, as gently as he could manage.

Her head tossed back, and her eyes clenched shut. Ikki gave a short moan of pain, and the sound nearly had him calling the whole thing off. He moved to retreat but her arms wound around his shoulders before he could get too far.

"No, stay where you are."

"But I'm hurting you!" She shook her head in reply.

"I'll be fine just…just dont move okay." He nodded and buried his nose against her neck, silently berating himself for causing her pain.

Slowly her shoulders began to relax, and her hips moved against him experimentally. He hissed and she grinned at the sound, repeating the motion to coax more noises out of him. The combinations of heat, slick, and friction had Kidos head reeling. This was amazing! He thrust against her and the feelings intensified.

She began letting out tiny moans whenever he tilted his hips in such a way, so he began repeating the process more often to drag these sounds from her. She felt incredible, he could hardly get enough of her.

He wasn't going to last long, he realized with panic. Attempting to pull himself away from the edge was about as effective as waterbending a mountain, so Kido fell over the edge in a series of quick thrusts and bursts of intense pleasure.

Collapsing against her body, he gave an embarrassed groan into her skin. This was probably the most mortifying thing he had done all night. Berating himself for going too quickly, and not taking care of her first, he moved to pull away, but once again she stopped him from retreating. He started to protest but she shushed him.

"Did you like it?" She asked with a sly glint in her eyes.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious." He replied in an embarrassed tone. She giggled and the sound had his arousal stirring again, when he could feel the vibrations from within.

"Would you like to do it again?" Leaning down to nibble on the skin beneath his ear, she shifted her hips taking care to keep him inside her, and clenched. He felt his body respond almost instantly.

"Oh by the spirits, yes!" He captured her laughing mouth in a searing kiss, and she moaned at the heat behind it.

Moving slower this time, he took greater care to pay attention to the arch of her back, and the different sounds she made when he moved. Judging what she liked by the thrust of her hips against his. The pleasure was still great but not as consuming, now that the edge had been taken off.

Her breath came out in harsher gasps, and she dug her fingernails into his back, marking little crescent shapes into the skin. Kido could heal those later, he just wanted to watch her unwind. It was incredible to see her like this, losing control and knowing he was the one behind it. When she started moaning his name, he was afraid he might lose it again. But Kido was nothing if not determined, so doubling his efforts, he was rewarded by a tightening and a series of pleasured moans.

He didn't last longer than she, cresting with the waves of her release. After the pleasure had subsided a bit, he flopped to the side, tugging her closer. She was still boneless and relaxed, so she came without resistance, cuddling under his arm. Both of their hearts had yet to stop racing and their pants for breath were nearly synchronized.

"Whoa." He whispered, unable to get any words out. But she nodded her head in agreement, flashing him a grin.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?!"

"Because I was terrified and I have no idea WHY!" She giggled at his response and moved her head up to study his face. He brushed aside a piece of stray hair, allowing his fingers to linger against her skin. "Thank you Ikki?"

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything, for you." Her grin overtook her features at his statement.

"You get sappy after being intimate, thats good to know."

"What are you talking about?! I'm always sappy." He ran his fingers along a particularly ticklish spot on her ribcage, delighting in the sounds of her laughter.

She finally managed to pin both of his hands above his head. Leaning down to brush her lips against his own, she mumbled into them "I kinda like sappy, I guess I'll just have to keep you like this forever."

"Ikki, you can have me anyway you want me." He winked and she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Alright now were crossing over from sappy into cheesy." Settling against his side again, she let out a long yawn. "You really wore me out, well done sir!"

"Well thank you ma'am I take pride in all of my abilities." She grinned again, and stroked her finger across her chest leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Go to sleep Ikki, I want you well rested for tomorrow."

"Why so we can do this again?!" He began stuttering a response and she laid a finger against his lips effectively quieting him. "I'm only joking Kido. Of course we'll do this again, and many more times after that. I'm afraid I've become rather attached to you. Now go to sleep!"

He chuckled, and maneuvered the sheets to cover their rapidly cooling bodies. He had a had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he was determined that she fall asleep first, delighting in the way she drifted of into her dreams.

Following after her, his last thoughts were on his wishes to always be able to watch her fall asleep.


	2. Mature Version of Chap 25

**_The mature version of chapter 25 from Hurricanes and Puppy Love. To read the previous chapters, please visit the main story._**

* * *

Ikki had laughed and laughed before becoming irritated at Kido's new tattoo. He was still recovering from the whiplash caused by her rapid mood swings.

The day after the big reveal she was still giving him the cold shoulder. He tiredly pointed out the irony and she replied that she was only doing her part to keep the tattoo iced.

"I don't know what it is," Kido bemoaned to Skoochy as they followed the girls at a distance on Air Temple Island, "Even Jinora didn't get this upset." Skoochy shrugged and contemplated the ground.

"So what, shes allowed to get tattoos, but I'm not?"

"Whoa, hey! Those are different circumstances and you know it!" he scolded Kido, who immediately looked regretful. "But I gotta admit, she is taking it a little hard."

The pair continued in silence, finally Skoochy shared an idea with his companion. "Maybe there's something else going on, and the tattoo just kinda triggered it. You should apologize, profusely, and see if you can wrangle it out of her."

"Wrangle huh?" Kido smirked. Skoochy only shrugged in reply. "Alright, I'll try 'wrangling' it, but I need to do it when we're alone."

He nodded in determination and followed his friend up the small hill, planning an appropriate scenario in which to apologize.

* * *

His chance came the next evening, when everyone had cleared off after dinner and Ikki agreed to join him on a walk. She was still a little irritated, but not nearly as much. Still Kido didn't want this to become a lasting issue between them.

He led her to the beach, a favorite spot of theirs since she had thoroughly defeated him during a sparring session. The memory brought a smile to Kido's face as he laced his fingers through Ikki's. She let him.

"So…" he started unsure if he should just be out with it or if he should stretch the comfortable silence for a bit longer, "I got the feeling there was a little more to your irritation with me than just my getting a tattoo."

"A drunken tattoo." she smirked.

"Yes," he solemnly agreed, "a tattoo I received whilst intoxicated." That garnered a laugh, which he took as a good sign. "But I still think there's something else that made you uncomfortable."

Ikki sighed but she didn't release his fingers. Instead she brought their combined hands to trace along the arrow on her forehead. " I'm just jealous that you didn't have to work so hard for yours, and I spent years earning mine."

"What makes you think I didn't work hard to earn mine?" She shot him a questioning glance. "I mean our trials are in no way comparable, but it took a lot of effort to befriend Skoochy, enough so to the point of getting matching tattoos."

Ikki laughed and tugged at his ear, but he still noticed a bit of sadness in her eyes. "He was there for you more than I was. He and Jinora both."

"I can assure you he is not there for me in the way you are." he replied kissing her wrist. He could feel her pulse flutter beneath his lips.

"Well I certainly hope not!" she grinned, "But still, sometimes I feel like they were a bigger impact on you than I was."

Kido couldn't help the incredulous chuckle from escaping. "Ikki, that's ridiculous." She shrugged and nodded her agreement, but he had to drive the point home.

"They may have had an impact," he turned her to face him, sweeping a bit of hair away from her face, "But you have completely changed me; and for the better I might add." She grinned and he brushed a kiss on her nose. "You will always be the one person I need the most, and If I had to get matching tattoos with _you_ to prove it I would, but that's a bit sacrilege so you'll have to take my word for it."

She laughed and kissed him, a fleeting brush, before she broke off and ran toward the water. He followed of course.

It was easy to catch her, especially when she flung herself onto his back and giggled into his shoulder, he grabbed under knees to support her slight weight.

"Y'know," she murmured in his ear, "when I was a little girl, and the training became too tedious, I always thought about being a waterbender, like my grandmother."

"I see those dreams really made an impact on you." He let her down, allowing her to twirl about in the water.

"Nah, I enjoy my birth element too much, but I always wondered what it would be like."

"I can show you if you want." he replied, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her further out into the ocean.

She squirmed and laughed, assuming he was going to drop her into the water, but he merely place her gently back in and turned her to face away from him, drawing her into his chest, supporting his arms underneath her own.

"Now close your eyes." he whispered into her ear. She complied and he moved their combined limbs, swaying them outward and drawing them back in.

"Breathe with me." He rested his lips against her neck.

In and out, back and forth.

Ikki could feel the water swelling and recoiling at her knees. She'd never felt the water so alive. It was exhilarating. Not to mention arousing.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. She could feel the vibration of his chuckle.

"If you want to." he replied.

She did so and watched as he moved her arms in a new pattern. The water leapt up in response; circling and swirling, the water glittered like gems in the light of the setting sun.

"Bending water is like working with another person, each of your moves must be perfectly matched and the outcome is glorious. It reminds me a bit of our relationship."

"You're saying I'm your water?"

"I'm saying you're my everything."

Ikki kissed him then. She'd twirled in his arms and grinned against his mouth. Raising herself onto her toes, she deepened the kiss. Her fingers gripped his hair and she felt the warmth of his palm sliding under her tunic to grasp her hip.

Her breath was coming in faster, making it difficult to maintain the kiss. He broke off and trailed his lips across her jaw, paying particular attention to the spot beneath her ear.

Ikki moaned and tugged at his shirt, he laughed and allowed her to pull it over his head, discarding it behind them. He hoped it landed on the beach; it would take a great deal of explanation if he returned without all his clothing.

His thoughts were halted when she began planting kisses along his bare collar bone. Her mouth was hot against the cool sea air and the dual sensations had his head reeling.

"C'mon," he said tugging her farther out into the ocean, "Your lesson isn't over yet."

She laughed and followed after, undoing the sash from her waist. He turned to help, also assisting in removing her tunic. They continued to discard clothing until they were both bare. Kido made a half-hearted waving motion and the waves carried their clothes away. He hoped toward the beach, but it was difficult to remember when Ikki was beckoning at him playfully.

She continued to step back until the water covered her breasts. He followed soon after when he wasn't distracted by creamy skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he was close enough to feel her shivering. She nodded and he gathered her into his arms. "Well, combined body heat _is_ the best way to get warm."

"Well, you are the healer." she laughed.

"Yes, and I think this is almost exactly what your aunt had in mind when she passed on that little tidbit of information, if her wink was anything to go by."

Ikki laughed and cupped the back of his neck. "Can we please not talk about my aunt right now, especially since you haven't finished giving your lesson yet."

His response was to kiss her, long and deep. She moaned softly at the feel of his fingertips trailing down her back. He must have been water bending because the additional pressure felt sensational.

She broke the kiss to gasp when his hands came around to cup her breasts. He replaced he palm with his mouth and she thought she might go mad.

Kido suddenly stopped, he grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Take a deep breath and hold it."

"I can barely breathe now, much less pull in enough air to hold it."

"Should I stop than?" he playfully asked, stepping back but never fully releasing her.

"Don't you dare!" she warned and took in a deep breath for emphasis.

He laughed at her resolute expression, "Alright hold it and don't flail around too much." he instructed, pulling them both back into the water.

Ikki had never been in a situation where she didn't float to the surface when swimming in the water. It was obviously Kido's work that kept them submerged and she took the extra time to study the way the water felt while she was completely encased.

Kido watched the emotions pass across her face, first with terror and then with glee. She tilted her head back to stare at the light of the sunset through the filter of the water. Echoes of ripples from the surface played over her body and she looked utterly at peace.

The woman he adored combined with the element he treasured caused his heart to pound in his chest. He'd never loved her more.

She floated to his side and grabbed his hand, pointing up with the other in indication that she needed air. He nodded and pulled the water away, allowing them to surface.

"That was so amazing!"

He shrugged and grinned shyly, secretly pleased that she enjoyed it so much. She tugged at their joined hands, bringing him closer. She lifted herself up into his arms and kissed him, gentle and slow.

It didn't stay that way for long. She nibbled at his lower lip and he coaxed her legs to wrap around his waist. He could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

Her hips shifted against the evidence of his arousal and he felt his blood boil. "Spirits!" he hissed against her lips. She grinned and repeated the motion with more pressure.

He moaned and writhed against her, he realized he was quickly losing control of the situation. A sudden burst of inspiration hit and he grasped her body closer.

He shifted her leg and entered her in a a languorous motion, savoring the feel of her body enveloping his. She gasped and rested her forehead against his shoulder, her puffs of breath were cool against his skin.

"Move!" she demanded, her fingernails were biting into his arms.

"Ask me nicely." he chuckled, laying a kiss on her neck.

"Please," she begged. He savored this small victory and began moving against her.

Push and pull. Just like the waves.

She moaned his name against his shoulder and he whispered hers back. He was closing in on the edge and he knew she wasn't far behind.

"Take another breath." he instructed; she shuddered and complied, inhaling shakily. He followed his own direction and dipped them back under the water.

Kido knew they were running on limited time. He began rocking against her with a quicker tempo. She gripped his hair, the harder she pulled the closer she was he decided.

She watched the surface again, the light all but faded, and he watched her. Her beauty was awe-inspiring.

Without warning much of the air escaped her lungs and she went limp in his arms. Her body still twitched in response and he quickly fell over the edge as well.

She held him for a moment, his face was tucked under her chin. He could feel her heart beat slowing. They continued to drift lazily and he was aware that they would need to go up for air soon. But not just yet.

She pulled away slightly, enough to encase his head in her palms. They were warm and she looked at him with pure adoration. There was nothing outside this moment for him.

A few seconds later she tapped at his cheek and he took this as her request to return them to the surface world. He immediately complied.

They had drifted with the currents away from land, that coupled with their exhausted states made the return trip a tiring adventure. Ikki didn't regret it for a moment.

She ducked in the shallow water as Kido located his pants and went to find the rest of their clothing. It took him longer than he expected given that the beach was littered with their possessions for nearly a mile.

They dressed quickly and Ikki led him towards the dock, where he would be just in time to catch the last ferry back to the mainland.

"Thanks for the lesson Kido," she said brushing a kiss to his lips, "I really enjoyed it."

"So did I," he replied, "But I would avoid telling your father about this, after all we're not supposed to be intimate whilst on the Island. Although I suppose the surrounding water is free game."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Good night my sneaky water bender."

"And to you my adventurous air bender." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you."

"And I love you, now away with you or you'll miss your ride and I'll not be the one explaining to my father why my boyfriend is sleeping in my room."

He chuckled and complied, turning to wave one last time before boarding the ferry.

She smiled fondly and watched the retreating boat for a moment, then headed for home.

She dreamed of the ocean that night.


End file.
